At the present time microfiche cards, as a means of conveniently storing information, are becoming increasingly popular. A microfiche card is a photographic film having images in a reduced size so that the image may be magnified and viewed. For example, one size of microfiche card may be six inches long and consist of six rows of rectangular image frame areas with each row having 15 frames. Each of the 90 image frames represent a 81/2 .times.11-inch page reduced to 1/24 of its original size. In order to view an image frame, one magnifies the image 24 times, with proper lighting, and views the selected image representing one page of a document.